


Up There

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, Teen Wolf Femslash Week, Tumblr: twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well,” Allison said, urging Lydia to crawl into her lap so they could be even closer, Lydia straddling Allison, “if anyone would find out the secrets of the universe, it would be you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up There

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - galaxy. Happy Teen Wolf Femslash week!

“I wanted to be an astronaut when I was little,” Lydia said, drawing lazy circles on Allison’s stomach with her index finger.  She shifted so their bodies were pressed along each other’s in the grass, close as possible under the stars.

“You still could be,” Allison said, taking Lydia’s hand and kissing her fingers.  “You’re smart enough.  Why not?”

“That ship has sailed, darling,” Lydia said, sighing a little.  “After knowing there are werewolves and banshees down here, I’m not sure I even want to know what’s up _there_.”  She pointed to the inky black sky, dappled with silver stars.  It was easy to see them in the Beacon Hills preserve where there were no lights around for miles.

“Well,” Allison said, urging Lydia to crawl into her lap so they could be even closer, Lydia straddling Allison, “if anyone would find out the secrets of the universe, it would be you.”

“One day,” Lydia said, snuggling into Allison, breathing in the woodsy smell of her skin.  “For now, I’m staying down here with you.”


End file.
